The Truth about Odd is?
by ComicBibleStudy
Summary: Odd has had a happy life and has always had good friends to support him, until one day, his parents get in to a car accident…leaving him Orphaned but with a stable, which the Gang lives at for the summer and Odds true past is revealed.
1. Chapter 1: Orphaned But Fortunate

Hey guys I just wanted to make a fantasy of an old show I used to watch, CODE: LYOKO.

Summary: Odd has had a happy life and has always had good friends to support him, until one day, his parents get in to a car accident…leaving him Orphaned but with a stable, which the Gang lives at for the summer and Odds true past is revealed.

I DON'T" WON CODELYOKO or ANYTHING USED IN THIS STORY LIKE SONGS

This story is after the frits episode of the second season.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Orphaned But Fortunate**

"ODD DELLA-ROBBIA PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCILBLES OFFICE…" Odd groaned as Ulrich chuckled, "getting into trouble again?" Odd chuckled "Wonder what it is this time, Ulrich..." He got up and walked out of the lunch room. Yumi finally came with her lunch, "Where's Odd going?" Ulrich shrugged, "Mr. Delma's office…it was important…" Ulrich at his food as Jeremy and Aelita came.

"I guess Odds in trouble…" Aelita said and before she could eat she got interrupted. "AELITA STONES PLEASE REPORT TO HE PRINCIBLES OFFICE!" Aelita looked at them all as they looked surprised, "hey I didn't do anything!" Jeremy nodded. Ulrich then wondered, "Hey Aelita…I don't think Odd's in trouble…"

She stood up and walked out. Soon after lunch, Odd and Aelita didn't return, they all went to his office hearing some disturbance. "NO IT CAN'T BE STOP LIEING YOU JERK!" And sobs.

"Odd?" They all looked surprised as Aelita came out with Odd, her arm on his shoulders. He was sobbing and fell to the ground and was weak. "Odd…What happened?" Ulrich stooped down and hugged his friend, "My….Parents….My…..mom…..my…dad…..they…" He began to sob hard as the gang got the message. They all stooped down and hugged their friend as he pushed them all away, "NO GET OFF…No….don't…." He got up, still shaking. "Don't pity me….." He began to walk weakly to his room. The Gang followed far behind him. Except for Aelita who was allowed to hold Odd as he walked to his dorm slowly. He weakly opened the door…or tried, making him angry as he barged into his own room and fell on his bed crying into his pillow. His Dog, Kiwi, jumped onto his bed and he began to hug his dog and smother hi with his tears, His friend finally caught up. They all felt the pain in their hearts and Aelita cried, even if she was being a fake cousin, she felt like they were her real aunt and uncle because of Odds love for them.

After a few hours and the gang saw Odd calm down as they all sat in that room, trying to hide form Jim that the girls were in the room. Odd sat up with his face clammy with the tears on his face. He kept trying to whip his tears away, but to him he really wanted to just rub himself off the face of the world. He then looked at his friends and blushed, "I guess I was being…ridiculous…"

"NO!" They all yelled and made him jump as they all tackled him with a hug, "Odd we're here for you!" Ulrich said hugging his friend tight. Odd began to tear up again and hugged his friend, "I'm…alone…now..." They all then began to tear up at his pain as his hugs were firm and tight, asking for love.

A day later, Odd didn't attend class, being depressed. Of course Jim allowed it, so he stayed in bed and was resting up from his freak out yesterday. Soon he got called to Mr. Delma's office, He came in his pajamas though, but Mr. Delma allowed it, "Odd I have found out some information…Your parents….left a will…" Odd sighed and looked down, "No offense Mr. Delma…but I don't care about anything….objects…my parents left me…"

Mr. Delma nodded, "I understand….but….your parents in the will strongly advise you take this offer…." Odd lifted his one eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Ulrich finally finished class and all the kids cheered, finally summer was here, too bad Odd lost his parents before the summer started, thought Ulrich. He came to his room and saw his friend sitting on his bed and looking over a packet, a very thick packet. Ulrich looked at him, "What's going on odd?" Odd looked down, "everything….." Ulrich sat on the bed with him. "Like what…?" odd showed him the packet, it was his parents will, "we leave everything….to….ODRICK DELLA ROBIA!" Ulrich looked at him as Odd sighed. "The Mortgage is to be paid off by the….Trainer?...trainer of what?" odd looked at him. "Of the horses—"

"YOU OWNED HROSES?" Odd shook his head, "we OWN horses….my parents owns the ranch in Ireland…..Dublin to be exact….Our horses are famous, we own Mr. Goodie Two Shoes…." Ulrich looked at him weird, "Who? What's his name…and how do you own someone that rude…" Odd looked at him confused, "Mr. Goodie Two Shoes is a famous show jumper….he's the number one sire for the foals in the world for show jumping…" He looked at Ulrich who was more confused now.

"Show Jumping? Sire? Foal? What are those things…?" Odd sighed and sighed with a groan, "A foal is a baby horse, a sire is the father of a baby horse and show jumping is a famous sport with jumping large Oxers….Fences…Listen you don't have to worry about it….but um for the summer….I am leaving…"

Ulrich looked surprised, "WHAT! But Odd…"

"I have to go back to the ranch, in Ireland….wait…..we have a lot of rooms…..how about you guys come with me….I need support…" Odd said and slouched a bit, he felt like he knew what he was going to say. Ulrich thought for a second. "We'll be on the plane together right?" Odd jumped up and tackled his friend with a large hug, "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU ULRICH YOU WON'T REGRET IT!"

All they're parents approved because of Odds care and predicament. All the parents met at the airport and gave they're kid's money and stuff to do on the plane, Odd saw this and evens aw Yumi kiss her mother and Ulrich hug his dad. Odd began to tear up again but turned away from them as Ulrich came over with an arm on his shoulder, "So which plane are we taking?" Odd rubbed his face and came to a window and pointed. The Gang and they're parents came over and were in shock, it was an expensive Jet that they were going to ride on, it looked really fast. Yumi's mom then gasped, "Maybe I didn't give oyu enough money for the tickets, Odd…" She began to search threw her purse as odd remembered and brought out a big wad of money and handed back the exact amount to the parents, "I forgot we don't need this…this is…..was…my parents Jet….we ride for free….." The parents all looked surprised as the gang got all excited.

The gang got on waving to they're parents, they all came in and glanced around the jet, Odd already sat down and Kiwi jumped from his bag barking. They all found a seat close to each other and it was silent until the pilot came in, "are we ready Mr. Della-Robbia…Sir?" Odd looked at him and laughed, "Sir….yes I'm ready thanks a lot for the flight, James!" James nodded and walked to the front and started the plane. Aelita held onto the seat tightly. Odd looked at her, "you get used to flying…" Aelita was shaking as Jeremy held her hand.

The Jet took off and was about an hour in the air. Odd stood up and walked to the bar and grabbed some sodas and threw them at everyone as they all caught them. Aelita missed catching hers but Jeremy caught it and handed it to her, "Nice catch Einstein…" Ulrich smiled at odd becoming his old self again.

Odd had fallen asleep after he drank his soda, but was awaken by Ulrich, "Odd we're here…" odd yawned, "When do we land?" He said rubbing his eyes. Ulrich then looked at him funny, you didn't feel us landing?" Odd looked at him confused and looked out his window and saw the rest of the gang was standing outside of the jet at a limbo, looking it over, wowing it, and waiting for Odd. He sighed and got up and grabbed his bag and Kiwi.

They got into the limbo as Odd was pretty nervous about being home. They were almost there when suddenly the limbo slammed on its brakes and hit something. "OH MY-"Yumi yelled being the first to get out with the driver, the gang followed them. Odd came out last seeing a girl lay on the ground being hit hard. She was groggy, she looked at them all, the driver helped her stand up and sit on the hood of the front of the car. He ran to the limbo and began to call someone. They girl looked familiar to Odd, her fiery hair was straight and had streaks of blonde and brown, reminding him of autumn, her eyes were blue, like sapphires, her clothing looked odd though, she worse kaki riding slacks with brown boots but she also wore a blue tank top with a pink belly shirt over it. She was the size of Odd, very tiny, he looked at her arms as she looked like she worked out a bit, but wasn't super buff. She was whipping the blood form her nose and stood up, Yumi held her hand, "Whoa! Calm down…are oyu ok….do oyu feel ok?"

The girl only nodded. The Girls attention soon went to Odd as she looked surprised at him. Then he turned her attention to a horse coming out of the opposite side where the girl came from. "Elijah! What did I tell you about running off!" the horse was beautiful. It was an Irish Draught; it was very large she only stood to his shoulder as he was a dapple grey, two stockings on his front legs and a large blaze. His tack, the equipment he wore, was English. He snorted in response as she grabbed his reins and pulled him down hard. "Listen here you….just because I want a ride doesn't mean you have to run off in fear…I'm not that fat!" The gang chuckled as odd kept staring. She then spun around, still holding tight to her horses reins, "Mr. Della Robbia…the ambulance is coming…" The girl then looked at Odd and began to apologize, "I'm so sorry Sir, and I'm going now!" She quickly climbed onto her horse and began to gallop off up a hill. Odd looked confused, so did the rest of the gang.

"She's' still hurting!" Yumi jumped from her confusion to concern. Odd nodded and looked the girl who was fast over the hill. Yumi then got into the car and Ulrich and Odd were the last to go, "I saw you looking at her Odd….i would ask if she is your type but it seems every girl is your type…" Odd grinned and laughed, "Yeah but it's not that. It's something different…like I know her…"

* * *

><p>That's the end of chapter 1 please RNR :D and sry I rushed it a bit I just had to fit a lot into chapter 1 :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: the Ranch

Here is Chapter 2 ;D

I DON'T" WON CODELYOKO or ANYTHING USED IN THIS STORY LIKE SONGS

* * *

><p><strong>CHATPER 2<strong>

**The Ranch**

They finally arrived where they needed to be, Odds Ranch, they passed by the sign that was in front of his drive way, it read, "SAVED AT LAST Stables" They all looked at the sign, except for Odd as he was looking at his old house, large, 5 bedroom, 3 bathrooms, it was an old ranch house, form back in the Victorian times but had been made over plenty of times. They all stepped out as the limbo pulled up to his house, everyone stared at it in awe, he looked at the pastures and the horses running free, he stared at the trainer teaching people to ride in show jumping and dressage and even eventing. He came close to a fence and smelled the air and remembered why he missed this place. For the love of his favorite animals.

He then was pulled away from the stables, "What have I told you Marlin…." The man turned him around and saw Odds face as he gasped, "oh I'm sorry, sir, there is a day dreamer who walks around the stables, and he works here too…." Odd looked at him confused, "he looks like you…" Then the man shook his hand, "Wow….Odrick….Della-Robbia…it's been so long….i was the first trainer who trained you…" Odd looked at the man closely seeing the very young man he used to be, but now had a beard, and a mustache and some grey hair, "Mr.….Zimmerman?" The Man's eyes lit up, "Oh Odrick…it's been too long!" he hugged Odd and Odd hugged back remembering the kind and nurturing trainer he had at the age of 8. He looked at his friend coming over, "Hey Odd who's this?"

"Oh Ulrich…Guys…this is Richard Zimmerman... my old Show Jumping trainer…" His old friend waved and shook hands, "that's me….!"

Odd looked at him, "Wow that was a long time ago…you were 18…..heh! You know you're 24 and have gray hair!" Odd laughed and grinned as the man looked at him surprised, "Odd…..I'm…..48…" Odd stopped laughing and looked at him. "What….oh then you must have been….umm….." he counted with his fingers, "42!" then Richard looked at him with shock, his parents didn't tell him…that he's…. "Listen Odd I have to go see others with they're training just show your friends around, and don't worry…I'm here to stay…" He patted Odds shoulder and walked way.

Odd was confused by him not answering, but he turned to his friends and smiled and walked around with them, he took them to the stables and saw groomers grooming their assigned horses, he showed them around at he long names of the show horses, "And this is Mr. Good Two Shoes, Ulrich…." He stared at the blood bay horse with only a star no leg markings. The horse looked at him with his black halter jingling. "this is him...? He's not so bad…'' Ulrich leaned on his door and Odd was about to warn him but the horse blustered and went to bite him and neighed loudly as Ulrich fell. Odd could help but laugh as he helped his friend up, "he hate people touching his stall door, except for his rider and trainer…."

"But aren't you the rider?" Odd looked at him. "Oh no I never rode him; he's still a stallion and hasn't been….gelded…" Ulrich looked at him. "What's gelded…?" He whispered it to Ulrich as Ulrich's face went from curious to disgusted, "They do THAT to horses!" Odd sighed and nodded. The girls laughed knowing what odd said and Jeremy tried to hide his laugh since he studied horses in Science class, with knowing the body.

They walked on and Odd came past a stall that was empty, "I thought Old Lady Love was in this…stall…." He then just remembered that she died while foaling. He looked down and then at the name on the stall door. "The Truth of Elijah…" He looked at it, "Wait…hey guys…the horse in his stall is an Irish Draught, his mother died after foaling him….birthing him…." He turned and looked at the door. He saw the girl form earlier and the dapple gray horse. "Elijah!" Odd exclaimed surprising everyone and walked over to him as Elijah looked at him and bent his head to his level. Odd hugged his head, "Oh boy…it's been so long…." He knew him and rode him before leaving for Kadic, he began to tear up as it brought back memories…"

The Girl jumped off his back, "hello…Mr. Della-Robbia…" He turned to her and then remembered he ran form her and was about to be hit by the car. "You're the groom for this horse?" She nodded, "and the trainer-" He began to yell, "You're supposed to watch over this horse! He could have been killed!"

"Well sorry, sir, but I guess it was better that I was hit?" He looked at her and then thought about it, "You're right….and you can call me Odd…" She smiled and put out her hand to shake his, "I'm Jasmine….you can call me Jazz…" He smiled and shook her hand, "well I better get Elijah groomed and fed.

He watched her walk away and t hen turned and walked away with the gang.

Odd led them into his kitchen and saw an older ten woman in there as she turned, "Oh my…by the Lords Blessing!" She ran to Odd and hugged him tight and squeezed him. "OH ODRICK IT HAS BEEN SO LONG MY LITTLE BUTTERSCOTCH TOPPING!" He gasped for air and she put him down, his friend were hiding they're laughter. "Oh don't think Odrick's friends are out of it!" They all looked terrified as the woman hugged them tightly, "I'm a hugger….now…Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita….and Kiwi!" Kiwi jumped from Odd's bag and barked as she picked him up and hugged him but not so tightly. Ulrich looked at her, "how do you know our names?" She looked at him with a large smile, "oh dear….Odrick here has sent his family letters and he wrote to me as well, I'm Auntie Ruby…the house keeper-"

"More liked a second grandma…" Odd grinned at her as she smiled big and ruffled his hair till it fell from his spike, "I don't know why you kids these days have to spike hair…it's out of the ordinary!" he grinned, "oh that…" Ruby just giggled, "You hungry?" Odd grinned wide, "Why yes I am!" She shook her head, "I have spent too much money on groceries for oyu odd…" he laughed. "They did at the school too…" She laughed, "Oh that's my growing boy…" She then began to cook but then stopped and dropped her knife to the ground as Odd rushed to her, "its ok Auntie…." Ruby began to tear up, thinking of him as a child and being good friend with his parents, "Its ok baby…." She hugged him not so tightly as odd his face in her shoulder. Ulrich and the rest were feeling his pain. Odd pulled away with tears, He looked at them and smiled, "Don't' worry guys….also…she's upset because the funeral is in…a few days. You don't have to go…" They all surrounded him and hugged him, "Oh Odd. We're going to be there for oyu…"He hugged them all.

Ruby told them after a few minutes supper would be done in about an hour so Odd took them to his old room. They opened his room and saw it was clean and neat, "I didn't leave it this way..." Odd said with a big grin as they laughed, He had a big thick and cushiony conformer; it has horses galloping on it. He also had blue sheets and pillow sheet, on his walls were show jumping pictures, they even had Mon Gamin on there, his favorite pony jumper, and little glass hangings of horses, his dresser had little kid horses tickers on them and his CD's were all rock, techno and punk, then Aelita saw a barn on the floor, it was big for a toy barn. Ulrich and Jeremy laughed, "You played with toys?"

Odd shook his head, "Not toys…Models.." he pointed behind him and above the door were shelves of Model horses called Breyers, he had about 225, they all looked a the horse in wonder, He pulled down his favorite model, Isadora Cruce, She was a pinto, chestnut but mostly covered in white, she had one blue eye and one brown, it was also in a rearing pose that looked like she was sitting on the ground and about to turn. He smiled at her. "She's a real horse you know…" he turned the barn around and shoed there were people ion it that rode the models and he put Isadora Cruse in one of the stalls, "I collected them for years…ever since I was a little boy…" they laughed at him, "Man you sound like your old!"

Odd then grinned sheepishly and sat on his bed. "Jeremy you can use my room…since I have a computer desk…" Jeremy nodded, "Thanks Odd…." Odd went to the hall and pointed out every room, "Aelita you have the room at the end of the hall, Ulrich you can have the room next to mine…and Yumi you can have the room next to Aelita…" Jeremy came over to him, "What about you Odd?" he looked down, "I can have my parent's room…." Ulrich looked at him concerned, "But isn't' that bad for you?" Odd shook his head slowly, 'no I need to go through they're stuff anyways…" They looked at him surprised; Yumi came to him and touched his shoulder, "odd I have never seen you so responsible…" He smiled a small smile, "Its ok guys…" He walked to his parent's room, and closed the door.

Odd looked around his parents room remember he used to sleep with them when he was scared, and the weird thing was that his father wore a really bad brand of cologne and Odd missed even that. He climbed onto the bed and hugged the pillows. After a while he got up and looked around the room and searched through paper work, not finding anything interesting. He then went into they're closet and saw they're clothing, he sighed sadly and bent down and searched through boxes on the closet floor.

"RRRRCK" He looked at the squeaky floor board and stared at it, "dad would never let this thing here…" He pulled it up. He sighed, "Have to get that fixed too…" He then looked down in the hole, he grabbed his dad s flash light form his end table drawer and looked into the hole, and there was something rusty and old and dusty. He put the flashlight in his mouth as he pulled up the second floor board and the next one until he could pull the chest out. He pulled the flashlight form his mouth, ignoring the plastic taste it gave him, and stared at the chest. He turned it around and saw horses on the trim, carved into the metal, and they all ran to the lock. He pulled it but it didn't open, so he kept pulling at it and saw it was rusted and won't open easily. He sighed and put the floor boards back but kept the chest out, he wanted to keep it a secret, something told him too, so he put it under his parent's bed. Then a voice made him jump, it came from the kitchen.

"ODRICK TIME FOR DINNER!" He turned and sighed in relief and yelled, "Coming Auntie!" He left feeling the chest would be ok.

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 2 :D I hope you liked :3 RNR FLAMES ALLOWED :DD I NO UPDATE TILL I GET SOME FEEDBACK ;D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Truth

HERE IS CHAPTER 3 :DD Thanks for reading!

I DON'T" WON CODELYOKO or ANYTHING USED IN THIS STORY LIKE SONGS, AND I OWNT HE OC'S EVENT HE CREATURE THAT SHOWS UP, HE'S NOT ASLAN

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Finding Truth**

They all sat around a table with Aunties and ate, they ate pork with sour croute and had it on top of mash potatoes, Odd didn't eat that well. He felt sick from his memories, but he at least at half his plate. Auntie Understood, she took Odds plate and replaced will a ginger ale, he sipped it slowly. The gang looked worried, "don't' worry odd, we're here for you when you need us…" He smiled at them as a thank you. He stood up, "can I be excused?" Ruby nodded as he headed outside. Ulrich went to stand up, "Ulrich…." Yumi grabbed his sleeve, "Just let him go for a while…" Ulrich then nodded and sat down and ate more.

Odd was ok doing ok, especially since he lost his parents a few days ago. He looked at the sunset. He looked at the horses bobbing they're head high and low at the beauty of creation. He smiled and walked over to some horses and patted them on the nose as they all came to him. Then he noticed Jasmine walking into the forest next to his house, he looked confused and went after her. She rode her bike, He went to the stable and tacked up Elijah and rode to the forest. He followed the bike tracks and tried to stay on the cantering saddle, "I'm not used to this anymore…so be good Elijah…" His horse snorted and bit at the bit and walked on on Odd's command. He trotted to where the tracks were going. But then they stopped, he looked at the bike against the tree. He looked up and saw Jasmine hiking up a hill. He stared at her and began to slowly follow.

Odd dismounted Elijah and tied him to a tree branch and then began to hike with her. Elijah stared at him. Odd hiked and then saw her standing on the top of the hill looking over the forest. She didn't seem surprised when Odd finally spoke, "Well I see you found my childhood secret hide out…" He came next to her and she looked excited, "Oh Odd! I knew you'd follow me!" he looked at her confused, she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him along, "Come on, Odd there's so much to see!" He pulled away harshly making her fall back a bit. She turned to him, he stared at her, "Listen…I don't know what you're talking about but….it's weird that you just suddenly grab my hand. I don't know where your from but that's odd where I come from that some one you just met grabs your hand…." She turned to him surprised, "You don't remember me…?" He looked at her still befuddled.

She looked hurt now, she moved her hair from her ears revealing they were tied up and bandaged. "You don't remember this?"

Odd shook his head. She sighed sadly, "I remember when we were young….you promised to be my forever boyfriend, and we were friends….for a long time….but I had to move at the age of 8 and you promised me you would find me…or that I would come back….and find you….we would run away together…" Odd looked at her like she was crazy. She looked at his face and felt more hurt. Odd then saw this and came closer. "Look jasmine all I know is that we just met…." She looked at him and then turned and ran down the hill. Odd saw her and chased after her. "WAIT JAZZ!" She ran fast to her bike and got on it and rode off. Odd quickly untied Elijah and followed her deep into the forest. He rode fast, after her, chasing her, following her.

Soon Elijah was foaming at the mouth and spurting; Odd slowed him up and patted his neck. He looked around and lost track of her. Then Elijah lifted his head and walked on without Odds command. Odd pulled on the reins, "Come on Elijah!" but Elijah kept walking on. Then threw the bushes he went and saw Jasmine standing next to her bike, in front of a cave. She looked at him. "Now Odd you're not ready, I can tell….go home….I'll be fine…" She got on her bike and rode off. He looked at her ride off. He gulped, "That was weird…." He patted Elijah and saw how tired his horse was. He got off his back and led him out of the forest and into his stall, he saw him all dirty so he began to brush him and comb him and spray him.

Ulrich came in, "There you are!" Odd looked at him. "Yeah here I am…I took Elijah for a ride…" He was brushing. Ulrich came up. "Can I help?" odd threw him a soft bristle brush, "Be gentle…" He went back to combing his mane. It seemed also that Elijah knew everything they said, "So Odd…are you feeling better?" Odd smiled, "I'll get there…"

"I'm surprised by you Odd…" Odd looked at his friend as his friend brushed firmly, "That you didn't freak out…." Odd looked at his friend who thought he said too much, but Odd just smiled, "It just feels like….like I lost something….but gained something else….but I don't know what that something else is…" Ulrich kept brushing and looked at Odd, "I kind of understand what you mean….but if you think you'd gain something else. Wouldn't you know what that something is…?"

Odd sighed and picked up a bottle and sprayed at his coat, "Yes… That would make more sense but it's just not what it is…" Ulrich thought about it for a second and nodded. "The mysteries of life I guess…"

When they finished Odd put a bucket full of oats in his stall, and a pound of hay. Then he pulled out a carrot and Elijah ate it right up. "Can I feed him?" Ulrich asked and Odd nodded and handed him an apple piece. "But be careful….keep your palm—" Too late. Ulrich shouted in pain as Elijah bit his fingers. Elijah looked at Ulrich dancing in pain and he lifted his head and showed his teeth, like he was laughing, "THAT'S NO FUNNY, HORSE!" Ulrich yelled leaving Odd laughing a lot.

The two friends walked inside. They all took they're turns in the showers and slowly started to mellow out. Yumi, after her shower, was helping Auntie with the dishes and they chatted away. Odd came down as Auntie Ruby was making mint tea. He sat down at the table. Auntie made the tea then looked at the time, it was "7:34PM" She turned and looked at Odd, "Odrick, I am going to sleep on the couch…it's a pull out right?" Odd nodded, "Help yourself to the blankets…" She kissed him on the head and went to bed, leaving Odd in the kitchen with Yumi; it was silent, except for when Yumi was stirring her tea with the mug clacking.

"Hey Yumi…I have a question…"

"Hmm? What's that Odd?"

He looked at the tea Auntie gave her. "Have you ever had a child hood friend?" Yumi nodded, "Of Course, her name was Ayami…She was my best friend in school and we were great buddies….we even shared each other's clothing, and did each other's nails, and pretended to be married to rich men...but it all changed…" She stirred her tea more. Odd looked at her confused and Yumi continued. "When I left Japan we got into a huge fight…I was 10 and she was 9 and….she swore to never speak to me again…"

"Are you guys still silent to one another?" Odd asked intrigued.

She smiled, "No…she now emails me and texts me a lot…" He smiled, "But…have you ever forgotten one another…?" Odd looked at Yumi who was surprised then she turned and drank some of her tea, "Never…we never did….I feel like we were supposed to be sisters but separated from birth." She laughed at this. She turned to him and hugged him. "Why ask this?" He turned to look at her, he turned to his tea, "Well….it's nothing really….I rather not explain…" Yumi looked confused but let it be. "It's ok…not all secrets should be shared with friends…"

He smiled in appreciation. Then she stood, and put her empty mug on the counter, "Night Odd…" She waved and went to bed. Odd put his mug int he sink and followed her up the stairs and went separate ways as he went to his parent's room and looked at it again. He sat on his bed and yawned. He lied down and before even getting under the covers, he was fast asleep.

He woke up, but what was strange was that he was in a field, in white clothing, he looked at two young children playing in the forest, and he stared at the boy and saw it was him. He looked at him surprised; he was young and wore old, retro clothing. He was confused but followed them as they ran further into the forest; they ran up the hill that was his secret place, so he followed. He climbed and reached the top and his clothing, wasn't dirty. He stared at it, amazed; he then turned to the children. He came closer, "Odd…Odd…" The boy couldn't here, but he stood on the ledge with the other child, which was a little girl. He turned his attention to what they were staring at. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

The forest was being burned and there were evil, evil, looking people destroying it. "STOP!" He held his head hearing the screams of the creatures and the people down below fighting them, but seemed to be losing. "STOP! STOP IT! PLEASE!" He fell to his knees. He began to cry hard. Then he felt his skin was burning, but he was not a flamed, but he felt the forests pain. He screamed in pain and sorrow, "help…Help…" He then heard something calling him. "Odrick…" He turned and suddenly the pain went away, and there stood a white lion, with grey tiger stripes, large paws, his tail had feather tips but his back held wings, pure white eagle wings. He stared at the silver eyed creature as it came close to him. He turned and suddenly the forest was grown to full heath and no evil creature was insight. "Odrick..." he turned back to the Lion creature as he came closer and stood over him. "You need to find it….your true path…and your true past….follow…..your instincts…..look what's under your nose….and follow the WAY…" The creature faded and slowly Odd awoke. He was in a deep sweat and sat up and looked around the room and panted a bit. He stood up but he felt his heel bump something.

He turned to look under the bed and saw the chest he put under there; he pulled it out and looked at the lock again. He sighed, he stood up and walked to the window but tripped on a floor board, he looked at it, it was lose, and he quickly bent down and opened it up and looked into the hole with his father's flashlight and saw an envelope. He saw it was addressed to him. He saw it was written to be sent to Kadic, on the day they died. He gasped and quickly opened up the envelope. He pulled out a piece of paper, it was folded. He unfolded it and out fell a rusty key. He looked at it, it had a horse's head on it, and He read the letter,

_My Dearest Odrick,_

_This Key has been passed down from my side of the family, you father knows about it, very few also know__s. You must keep it a secret, only few would know….when you find them. You will know…and only reveal it to the Unknown, when HE says to. Odrick, my son, you must keep the generation going….and if we die before you get this…I'm sure you're reading it now. You are smarter than you think….you will find your way around all these secrets….that we have held from you._

_We were going to tell you when you turned 18, but fate has different ideas, to the ways of MAI, it's a mystery, even to I. You have a partner, a person who knows everything, who knows even about my secret, I trust her dearly, and have brought her back from where's she came. You must trust her too, but I will not reveal who that is, you have to find out for yourself, and read, read the books in the chest, you will find out most of your questions._

_DEARLY LOVED BY,_

_(~*~)Your mother (~*~)_

Odd stared at the letter not understanding anything; it was all in riddle sand parables. He looked at the key, hoping for answers in the chest. He turned to the chest and opened it up.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 3 :D I hope you RNR<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Who Am I Really?

And chapter 4 :D I am on a roll, I am actually writing this in advance :D I am so excited about this story I hope you guys keep reading :D

I DON'T" WON CODELYOKO or ANYTHING USED IN THIS STORY LIKE SONGS

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4:<span>**

**Who Am I Really?**

Odd looked into the chest and found a few old books, he read the golden pen marks on them, "DIARY" he looked at the one on the bottom, he opened and read,

"_Dearest Diary,_

_I have found him…my love….my soul…but we are not of one….we only share half….only half….but we are rejoicing and praising Mai for his goodness for our child, he will become brave and strong, and very handsome, just as his father…_

_I must leave…._"

He read the next page,

"_Dearest Diary,_

_My love has been growing old…as i…am cursed. Or blessed… to stay as young as I am, our half….he is only 1 as it's been 5…turns of the winter…_"

Odd looked confused at he stopped there for a second and thought for a while then read on,

"_He is our survivor, for we right now have nothing, but my soul…he has supported us, by selling horses and breeding them, it's not much but we'll make it through._

_Good Day..._"

Odd grabbed another book and read it,

"My Dear Diary,

We have sent out Half away…to a school that needs him more than us…to students who will show him how to fight…and fight for the good…"

Odd's eyes widened and he shook his head. "She knew about LYOKO? But how?" he was so confused,

"I am very proud of my little one leaving our home, but my heart aches at his leave, one day he will know the truth…."

He turned to the next page,

"_Dear My Diary,_

_I have found out that my Half's Soul has returned to help my Half, to find out who he really is, and to find out where he needs to be, to find his way to the Path of his future._"

"Odd?" He jumped a bit and shut the diary seeing Aelita come in, "Are you ok?" Odd nodded and put the diaries in the chest and shutting it and locking it. She looked at him put the key in his pocket, "yeah I'm fine Aelita, you just scared me…" he said chuckling, he stood up and looked at her shaking, "What's wrong?" She looked at him. "I heard someone downstairs…" He looked at her and grabbed the flashlight and his hoodie; he put it on and went downstairs. "Stay in Ulrich's Room…" he said to her as she darted to Ulrich's room. He answered his door, "Aelita? Odd?" Odd ignored his friend and slowly walked down the stairs. Ulrich began to follow but Odd turned around, "Ulrich protect the Princess…" Ulrich nodded and went back up the stairs.

Odd went downstairs; he saw a shadow above Auntie and came behind it. It was looking at Auntie, "You better not turn around…" The figure then froze and ran out of the house; Odd chased it as it ran to the forest. "ODD COME BACK!" Ulrich came running at the door yelling waking up Auntie, "What….what's that baby? What's going on?"

Odd followed it into the forest and it was swift, he could hardly keep up. He then saw it climb his secret hill, "not much of a secret anymore..." he sighed and ran after him on the hill, on the other side of the hill was a rocky ledge, he jumped behind it, "FREEZE!" it turned around as he flashed the light into its eyes.

"JAZZ!" He growled, "What were you doing in my house!" She sighed, unafraid, "Well I was trying to get your attention since I saw you read your mothers old diaries…."

This made him angry, "HOW DO YoU KNOW ABOUT THE DIARIES!" He came closer as she pushed the flash light away from her eyes, "Don't' shine that in people's eyes…they can go blind…"

"That's the least of your worries…how do you know about my mother's diaries…" This made her laugh, "You read them and didn't understand…?" She was pondering for a second ,she looked at him, then said, " 'I have found out that my Half's Soul has returned to help my Half, to find out who he really is, and to find out where he needs to be, to find his way to the Path of his future.'…. isn't that what you mother said in the diary?" He stared at her confused. She sighed and sat on the ground. "I heard what you said earlier also, LYOKO's secret is not broken…" His eyes grew wide then he grew mad.

"Listen Odd…" She stood up. "I have been trying to tell you….she's talking….about me…." He stared at her with confusion.

"But my mother….she….what did she mean by my Half…I know she was talking to me….but what does she mean by, MY HALF, I don't understand…" Jasmine stood up and walked to him and whispered, "For oyu are only half of what you think you are…"She walked to the ledge as he glared, "are oyu saying….that I'm not who I really think I am…" She yelped, "OHHH! Now he gets it!" He grabbed her and turned her around, "I HATE RIDDLES…" She stared into his eyes and smiled, "fine want the real truth?" He stared at her showing his seriousness. She pulled away and pointed at the bandages, "under here is what you really are…" She untied them and they fell to the ground as he kept his eyes on the bandages, he looked up but her hair covered the truth. "Ok…I'm lost…"

She grinned and pulled her hair into a pony tail and tied with a brown ribbon. It revealed her real self, her ears, were long and to the side, not pointed up as the legends say, they were point to the sides they were facing.

"You're only half of what you really are…" He stared at her with confusion and utter terror, this girl had Elf ears.

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 4 :DD RNR FLAMES ALLOWED :3<p> 


End file.
